Mi Demonio Convertido en Ángel
by GirlBender L
Summary: Inspirada en el mito griego del rapto de persefone, "GirlBender L" les presenta esta historia, en donde habrá romance, y sobrenaturalidades. Un demonio que busca mujer, y la pierde: pero luego encuentra otra, y la ama a más no poder. ¿Y qué pasaría entonces si ella cambia a su lado? ¿Sacrificará su felicidad para hacerla regresar a como era antes? /REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS/


**.**

**N/A: OHAYO! ¿Cómo han estado? **

**Bien, me disculparé públicamente con dos amigos míos: **_Finesdavid y Blackalucard_**, por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo para sus regalos de cumpleaños. Era la falta de internet para mi computadora. **

**Y **_finesdavid_**, tengo una mala noticia: ¡He extraviado el fic que te había escrito, no sé qué ocurrió! Pero ya haré otro, no te enfades, por favor. Mientras tanto les dedico este a ambos, esperando que les agrade, cuando en realidad ni a mí me gustó.**

* * *

***ESTO ESTÁ BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DEL RAPTO PERSEFONE, ¿LA CONOCEN? SOLO QUE CAMBIA MUCHÍSIMO, PORQUE, PUES, SI LA HACÍA IGUAL NADA IBA A ENCAJAR.***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sin más le presento…**

**Mi demonio convertido en Ángel.**

**-Por GirlBender L-**

**.**

**.**

Una vez me enamoré, total y completamente. Pero fui demasiado egoísta, la quise solo para mí, y así terminé perdiendo la mujer que me acompañaría por una y mil eternidades más. Y de la misma manera en que todos lo hacen, lo superé y continué; sin saber que acabaría teniendo luego un demonio a mi lado, que luego sería convertido en ángel.

Aún recuerdo el día en que la conocí. Yo, como gobernante del oscuro inframundo, tuve un sueño, en el cual buscaba a una fémina que me acompañase siempre, y en cuanto me hallé despierto, decidí que volvería todo aquello una realidad. Sin embargo fue algo difícil y complicado hallar a una esposa indicada, porque el que controla el abismo entero debía tener a alguien con las mejores cualidades: Una señorita joven, hermosa y mala, cruel y despiadada, pero no loca ni amargada, porque lo agrio en su corazón causaría arrugas en su lindo rostro. Una mujer que fuese fácil de engañar, atraer y conquistar; para luego volverla inmortal y mantenerla capturada conmigo.

Y busqué con todas mis ansias alrededor de toda la tierra. Pero no encontré a la indicada, y mis opciones de búsqueda se agotaban. Allí fue cuando decidí ir a invadir el paraíso, hogar de los dioses y diosas de gran belleza y gloria. Llegué sigilosamente, y al igual que siempre, me decepcioné. ¡No había nada que no hubiese visto antes! Así que mi búsqueda la taché como concluida. Eso sería todo. Nada de reinas del inframundo que fuesen a ayudarme y estar conmigo. Era todo mejor así. Lamentablemente las cosas no siempre salen como lo esperado; y hasta lo más inimaginable puede llegar a ocurrir.

¡La vi de repente, a la elegida entre millones! La encontré desnuda y frágil entre los arroyos que nacían del manantial, rodeada de ninfas juguetonas que se lanzaban gotas de agua y colocaban flores en su cabello mientras ella se bañaba. Por supuesto que sabía quién era, pero la única vez que la había visto en el pasado ella apenas era un bebé. Su nombre, Nagisa, hija de mi hermano, el rey de la luz y bondad.

Enseguida fui con mi hermano, quien no me recibió muy contento. Él se negó rotundamente a darme la mano de su pequeña en matrimonio, alegando que yo la volvería siniestra y oscura, tal como el lugar de donde vengo. Yo me largué aquel día, fulminándole con la mirada y proclamando de tendría mi venganza. Ciertamente él se aterró, y envió a su hija a vivir con los terrenales, creyendo que solamente así yo nunca podría hallarla. ¡Pero cuán equivocado estaba, pues yo lo veía y escuchaba todo! Un instante después ya me encontraba en la Tierra, en Japón nuevamente, disfrazado cual humano de piel morena y cabello azul. Ella era tan especial, y me maldije a mi mismo por no buscar bien anteriormente.

Me hallaba caminando de manera rígida y veloz, cuando de pronto escuché su voz. ¡Yo había tropezado con ella, tirando al suelo todos los libros que llevaba entre sus brazos! Y al ver su mirada descubrí que se asustó por aquella brusca acción. De inmediato le ayudé a levantar los objetos del suelo, y me presenté ante ella, bajo el nombre de Okazaki Tomoya.

La invité a tomar café conmigo, y ella accedió. Dijo que era nueva en el país, que no tenía amigos, y sin embargo le gustaba bastante el lugar. Seguimos saliendo, y nos volvimos más unidos. Un año después le propuse matrimonio, pero ella, en vez de alegrarse, soltó un par de lágrimas y me rechazó. Se fue corriendo del jardín en el que nos encontrábamos, y yo me pregunté qué había salido mal.

Una semana después, Nagisa ya andaba de regreso en el cielo, con las ninfas, su madre, su padre y sirvientes. Ella jugaba con las que la acompañaban, haciendo notar su inocencia y esplendor: Allí aparecí yo, cauteloso, y luego de una risa malvada, me la llevé lejos de su hogar, la rapté. Me di cuenta entonces de que Nagisa ya no me amaba. Se dio cuenta de quién era yo realmente, y tanta tristeza la hizo enfermar. Se puso más pálida, delgada, y sus ojos inertes, vacíos. Días después llegó uno de mis tantos esclavos, anunciando con inmenso miedo que Nagisa había… muerto.

Sin duda eso me hizo estremecer, aunque lo disimulé. Siempre lo disimulaba, el hecho de amarla. No se lo dije una última vez, y me arrepentí.

Todos me vieron más enfadado aún luego de su fallecimiento. Primero fue solo mi rostro el que se notaba hastiado: luego mi carácter más agresivo y mi corazón más endurecido. Tanta era mi desesperación que consulté a un ángel pequeño y de facciones finas, mujer, cuyo nombre en esta historia llegaría a ser Ryou. Ciertamente habían rumores de que ella me amaba con todo su ser, y por ello había sido condenada a ser un espectro caído del cielo. Más aún así nunca llamó mi atención, porque era demasiado buena como para ser mía. Pero el punto importante que se relaciona con ella es, que entre sus consejos, me sugirió buscar una vez más a alguien para ocupar un trono a mi lado, y dicho y hecho, seguí su guianza. ¡Lo que hacía la desesperación!

De nuevo se repetía el ciclo. Horas buscando, días de rodear la tierra, semanas de andar viajando, sueños de diversas féminas. Yo disfrazado de humano; cuando algo de pronto altera lo rutinario. De pronto y de la nada escucho una voz gritando, corro a hacerme a un lado, y una malhumorada chica casi me arroya con su motocicleta. Entonces le exijo una disculpa, ella se niega a pedir perdón, me dice que soy un tonto y está a punto de arrancar el vehículo de nuevo para marcharse, cuando mi primera corazonada me invade, y la invito a desayunar.

Ella aceptó, charlamos un rato, planeamos un siguiente encuentro, una cita, y muchas más después. En una de esas tantas salidas ella me besó, y mi humano corazón se estremeció de nuevo. ¡Era un nuevo amor! Y por ello decían que aquel sentimiento solo arruinaba….

Un año posterior al encuentro con la hermosa chica de la motocicleta, le propuse matrimonio, y ella aceptó. Su nombre, Fujibayashi Kyou. De complexión delgada, cabellos lavanda y de larga longitud; sonrisa altanera y un par de azules ojos retadores. Era perfecta.

Ah, honestamente deseo resumir esta historia, porque detesto ser vulnerable, cuando puedo tener a millones bajo mis pies.

El día Kyou se casó conmigo, hubo una larga lista de invitados. Todos ellos presentes, y ninguno llamó mi atención, salvo una figura enigmática cubierta por una capa blanca. Pero le resté importancia, puesto que la única cosa que ocupaba mi mente en ese preciso instante, era la manera en que me llevaría a mi nueva esposa conmigo. Finalmente opté por pasar la luna de miel en su planeta, y la semana siguiente, mientras dormía, la llevé conmigo al inframundo.

Suspiros, lamentos, tormentos y llantos. Todo ese terrible ambiente hizo despertar a Kyou. Eso y el inmenso frío que sentía allí. Nunca olvidaré su rostro; era un poema total: Se veía espantada, y curiosa al mismo tiempo. Allí entré yo en acción. Le dije quién era realmente, pero que la amaba, y necesitaba de una reina para gobernar este terrible abismo. Sus ojos centellearon otra vez, y con una pícara sonrisa, aceptó.

Pasaron así miles de días, y con cada despertar Kyou se volvía mas malvada. Sus cambios de humor aún peores, sus ojos expresando maldad, su semblante frío y serio, y yo de nuevo perdiendo a la mujer que amo: viendo como la consumía la oscuridad. Allí fue cuando resolví en pedirle consejo nuevamente a mi pretendiente silenciosa, aquella casta ángel llamada Ryou.

-_Has contaminado a mi hermana.-_ dijo triste ella, y entonces comprendí que el individuo de capa en mi boda, era esa misma mujer. Yo estaba sumamente desesperado, y le pedí que me mostrara la forma de regresar a Kyou a su estado natural.

_-Solo hay una manera,-_ continuó la de cabellos cortos – _y es regresar a Kyou a su lugar natal. Yo me encargaré de borrar de su memoria todos estos recuerdos, y asimismo de eliminar la capa de piedra sobre su corazón. Pero debes aceptar que cuando ella se haya ido, no va a acordarse de ti nunca más…-_

He de suponer que Ryou notó la silenciosa agonía en mis ojos, porque una traicionera lágrima se le escapó. Yo asentí con mi cabeza para darle a entender que lo sacrificaría todo, con tal de mantener bien a Kyou. Entonces con sus poderes regresó a Kyou a Japón, con los recuerdos que traía justo antes de casi arroyarme con su motocicleta. Seguiría siendo profesora, una buena amiga, una chica feliz con sus ataques ocasionales de furia. Seguiría siendo la tsundere que siempre fue ante los demás.

Y así vuelvo al inicio de esta historia: un Demonio, una humana y su ángel hermana que la salvó. A mi hermosa Ryou la perdí en ese tiempo, y fue difícil asimilar a que mi demonio ahora había sido convertido en un ángel, prácticamente.

Aún la veo en ocasiones; me transformo en humano para caminar a su lado. Ella me considera un amigo misterioso, a quien solo puede ver de vez en cuando.

Y para quien se lo pregunta, sí, todavía le sigo amando. A Kyou Fujibayashi, mi demonio convertido en ángel.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Bien, acpeto reviews y tomatazos virtuales! **_

_**Saludos!**_

_**PD: Ya subí nuevo drabble para "Reflexiones: Por Fujibayashi Ryou".** _

_Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, amigos míos. _


End file.
